Naruto: Fukushū
by Iroquois P
Summary: The Team 7 reunion at Samurai bridge has a tragic end, and leads Naruto down the path of hatred.
1. The Reunion (Teacher vs Student)

****First off, I'd like to start out by thanking you for taking the time to read this story. This is my very first fanfiction that I started on back in October, but just worked up the nerve to post it like ten minutes ago. The story will be my version of the ending for the series that starts from the Team 7 reunion during the Five Kage Summit arc. Now I'm not good at writing, but I will do my best to make this story an enjoyable read.****

**Also I don't own Naruto or anything.**

"Speech"

'A thought'

_"Flashback"_

* * *

**Naruto: Fukushū**

**Chapter 1 - The Reunion (Teacher vs Student)**

****The Land of Iron: Forest****

Naruto rushed through the snow covered forest, desperately trying to find Sasuke. As he jumped from tree to tree, his thoughts on what he should do when he saw his former teammate began to form in his mind. Before, he thought that handling the young Uchiha would be a simple matter, that all he had to do is find him, and convince him to come back to the village, but things are no longer that easy.

Everything he learned earlier has left him lost and confused. He was beginning to doubt that bringing Sasuke home was a possibility. He wanted to believe that there was still hope, that there was still a chance for things to go back to the way they were before. He still held on to the dream that one day the boy who he considered as his best friend would come home and become part of Team 7 once again, however, if what Madara told him was true, and that Sasuke plans on destroying the Leaf village, then he knew that the possibility of that dream becoming reality were slim to none.

_"__You want to bring Sasuke back to Leaf, but what if he refused? What if Sasuke attacked the village, then what would you do?"_ Itachi's words echoed in his head.

At the time, the answer to that had been simple: he would stop Sasuke without killing him, but now, he no longer had an answer. He was beginning to understand that wanting to protect his home without killing his friend was something that just might be impossible, but he wasn't going to give up. He needed to find an answer, and he knew that if he met with the young Uchiha again, he would. Realizing that he was too deep in his thoughts, the orange and black clad ninja pushed them aside and put his focus back on the search.

'When I see him...I'll know what to do when I see him.'

* * *

****The Land of Iron: Samurai Bridge****

Kakashi and Sasuke stood across from each other, preparing themselves for battle. The copy ninja kept focus on his former student as he removed his cloak and pushed up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. The boy in front of him wore an smug smirk on his face, but it soon changed into a scowl when he exposed his implanted eye.

"You listen to me you piece of trash. The Sharingan is a symbol of the Uchiha clan!" the young Uchiha yelled. "A lowlife outsider like you has no right showing that eye off!"

In blind rage, Sasuke ran at Kakashi, throwing a flurry of wild punches and kicks at him. The copy ninja managed to block and evade the young Uchiha's assault and countered with a uppercut to his jaw. He continued his attack, landing a couple more punches to Sasuke's face and a spinning back kick to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As the young Uchiha fell to his knees, Kakashi grabbed the boy by his arm and slung him towards the bridge pillar, but he recovered and landed on his feet on the side of the pillar. Sasuke then jumped back towards his former teacher, forming hand seals as he did.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" the young Uchiha launched a massive fireball at his former teacher. Kakashi jumped over it, but Sasuke also jumped up to meet him with his kunai aimed to strike him down. With no time to dodge, Kakashi caught his arm, stopping the attack, and used the boy's momentum to flip him over the bridge. As he fell towards the lake, Sasuke threw the kunai at his former teacher and grazed the side of his forehead, cutting off his headband as he landed back down. Not letting the blood trickling from his wound bother him, Kakashi formed a seal, and two shadow clones appeared. They all ran and dove off the bridge towards his former student, all of them forming hand seals.

"Fire Style: Synergy Jutsu Karura!" He and his clones released a long stream fire that combine into a gigantic dragon of fire.

Sasuke landed on the lake just in time to jump out of the way of the attack, the flame dragon struck the water, creating a huge explosion of stream that began to surround him.

'Damnit. A smokescreen.' his eyes darted back and forth, trying to find any sign of the copy ninja.

Then from behind him, Kakashi came rushing from his cover, with his Lightning Blade aimed right for his back. The boy sensed it coming a mile away and side stepped the attack. He then formed a Chidori, and charged in behind Kakashi, piercing him in the back.

"Got you, Sensei." the young Uchiha whispered, his voice dripping with arrogance. "Tell me...how does it feel to be defeated with your own technique?"

To Sasuke's surprise, Kakashi began to chuckle."Not...sure. Why don't...you tell me."Suddenly, Kakashi's body began to transform into lightning and electrocuted him.

'Shit...He tricked me!?' Sasuke thought. Then the real Kakashi emerged from the water, hitting him with an powerful kick to the chin that sent him flying into the air. The copy ninja followed up on his sneak attack by hitting his student with his own move, the Lions Barrage, sending him flying down into the lake below.

Kakashi landed back down, hoping that his last attack got the job done. Then without warning a giant arm materialized from out the water and tried to grab him. He managed to jump back before it could get a hold on him and landed several yards away.

'What in the world-' he didn't have to finish his thought as Sasuke made his way back to the surface of the river. His Susano'o formed around him, and the monstrous guardian fired an arrow at the copy ninja.

The attack moved too fast for Kakashi to evade it, and he was forced to protect himself by using his Mangekyō Sharingan ability, Kamui, to warp it to another dimension.

'That was close. A second too late and that would've been it for me.' He looked back to where the Uchiha stood. "So that's Susano'o, huh?"

"I can't believe someone like you, someone not born from the Uchiha clan was the able to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan!" Sasuke snarled, barely able the contain his rage."You should be grateful to the Uchiha."

Kakashi saw the growing anger written on the boy's face. He looked right into eyes, trying to find anything in them other than hatred. He wanted to believe that there was still some good left in the boy, even if it was just a little bit.

"Sasuke...anger and hatred can't be the only thing left in your heart. Please...look deep inside yourself one more time. I know the truth about Itachi. I know of the things he was forced to do, and the scarfices he had to make. I understand that you want justice for him and your clan, but if you continue down this path, everything that your brother had to endure will be for nothing...and I know that's not something you want."

"Shut up! What do you know, huh!? A piece of garbage like you doesn't know anything!" Sasuke screamed, staring wide eyed at Kakashi. His rage had now finally reaching the boiling point.

Suddenly, he felt something in his mind snap, like there was this great amount of untapped hatred being held back by a dam in his mind, and it just gave way. His head felt like it was going to split in two and he squeezed his eyes shut to block out the images that began to blur together. He began to hear the sounds of laughter, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto, Sakura, and everyone else he knew from the Leaf village standing there, laughing at him, mocking him and his clan. The laughter grew louder and louder, So loud that it began to drive him insane. He covered his ears in an attempt block out the excruciating clacking noise, but the sound of it continued to increase.

"Stop it...Stop...laughing." the boy whispered.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi wasn't sure of what was happening with the young Uchiha. He was beginning to look and sound like he has gone mad, and it was beginning to seriously worry him.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Sasuke screamed "YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?! ITACHI SACRIFICED EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING FOR YOU ALL! MY BROTHER AND MY CLAN...THEY PAID THE ULTIMATE PRICE AND YOU ALL STAND THERE AND LAUGH ABOUT IT?!

Sasuke fury began to power his Susano'o, morphing the violet phantom into a larger, more ominous beast, shrouded in a cloak.

"BUT I'LL SHOW YOU...I'LL SHOW YOU ALL! I'LL TURN THAT LAUGHTER INTO SCREAMS OF ANGUISH AND DESPAIR!"

Sasuke Susano'o went on a rampage. It began to hack and slash wildly at anything in sight with its sword. It destroyed what was left of Samurai bridge with one swing, reducing it into rubble.

'This is bad. He's lost it.' Kakashi thought. He preformed some more hand seals. He couldn't let Sasuke's rampage continue any further. Sakura was still near by and he couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Fire Style: Blaze Ball!" Kakashi fired a enormous fireball that hit Susano'o, but when the smoke cleared, his attack didn't even leave a scratch on it.

Sasuke turned his focus back onto the copy ninja, his face in a twisted mix of rage and insanity. He put on a sinister smile that ran chills down Kakashi's spine.

"YOU...YOU'LL BE THE BE THE FIRST TO LEARN!" Sasuke's Susano'o prepared a more powerful arrow than the last one and pointed it at Kakashi. "Now...**DROP DEAD!****"**

All of a sudden, the giant violet phantom suddenly began disappeared from existence. Sasuke clutched his face, screaming in agony as he fell to his knees. He removed hands from his face and looked back at his former teacher, but everything looked so blurry that he couldn't make out anything.

'My...my vision.'

* * *

Sakura, who just finish healing Karin, went to the lake where the battle between Kakashi and Sasuke was taking place. She was determined to put an end to it all. One look into his eyes was all it took for her to see the truth: Sasuke was no longer the boy that she had fell in love with. He was now a heartless human twisted and corrupted by the hatred in his heart, and she knew that no matter how much she wanted to, nothing she said or did could bring him out of the darkness.

She drew her kunai from it's holster, and made her approach behind the boy, preparing to strike him down. She kept telling herself that this was something only she could do, that she was the only one with enough resolve to kill him, but at the same time make sure his death was as painless as possible. For her, it wasn't about stopping a traitor of the village, or preventing war between the Leaf and Cloud. She was going to kill him because she loved him too much to watch him go on like this or to be hunted down and executed like a criminal.

A couple yards away, Kakashi saw the pink haired kunoichi move into position behind Sasuke.

'Damnit' he thought. 'What is she doing!? Why did she come back!?' He tried to run over and stop the her, but the use of his Mangekyō Sharingan earlier left his body feeling weak, and kept him from running as fast as he would have wanted to.

She moved closer behind Sasuke, her kunai a couple feet away from delivering the fatal blow. As she moved in closer, the last memory of them together before he left the village began to flash in her mind.

"_Please stay! I begging you"_

'No! I can't falter!'

"_Please don't go!"_

'I have to do this!'

"_If you take one more step, I'll scream!"_

'...I...I...'

"_Sakura"_

'Sasuke...I...'

"_Thank you..."_

It was at that moment she realized that she couldn't do it. Despite everything that told her that what she was doing was right, she couldn't kill the young Uchiha. She couldn't kill the one that stole her heart. She stopped her attack, a mere inch away from stabbing him in the back.

Sasuke sensed the presence behind him and quickly formed another Chidori. he then spun around and charged in at her.

* * *

In a blur of orange and black, Naruto flew out of the forest and came to a stop a couple yards from where Samurai Bridge used to be. As he walked around searching for any sign of Sasuke, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, like a bad feeling that he couldn't shake. He made his way to what was left of the bridge and stopped when he saw what looked to be his sensei down on the lake.

"Kakashi sensei!"the blond called out to the man as jumped down to the water. As he got close to his teacher he notice that he was frozen in place, his masked face in a mix of terror and disbelief. Naruto turned to see what he was looking at and the boy felt his heart sunk to his feet.

The boy stared in horror as he saw Sasuke with his Chidori pierced through Sakura's chest.

* * *

**So how was it? If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't, tell me why (sorry Sakura fans) and let me know ways on how I can improve. Saw something I messed up, point it out and I'll fix it. I'll appreciate any and all reviews (as long you're not a jerk about it) so yeah. Go for it.**

**Also I'm not sure if Kakashi knows Fire Style: Synergy Jutsu Karura. I'm like 89% he doesn't...oh well.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Rage!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**As I stated before, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would've drawn Sasuke with a sweet looking ponytail.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Flashback"_

* * *

**Naruto: Fukushū**

**Chapter 2 – Rage!**

"S...Sas...uke..."

That was the last thing that Sakura uttered before she passed on. Sasuke's vision returned to him just in time for him to see the life in her eyes to fade out. As his Chidori died down, He withdrew his blood soaked hand from the gaping hole in her chest and watched as the girl collapsed before him. It's was had to tell what the boy was thinking at that moment. He wore an unreadable expression as he stared at the girl's now lifeless body, trying process what he had done.

* * *

There was nothing that Naruto could do. He continued to stand there in utter shock from the nightmare of a sight before him. He fell to knees, tears pouring from his eyes. He felt so many different emotions in that moment. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Fear. Hopeless. All of them were eating away at him from the inside out. Suddenly, he didn't feel like he was in control, like someone or something was trying to take his body and soul. At first he thought it was the nine-tails, but it felt different, as a matter of fact, it was something much worse, like all the hatred and evil in the world was trying to swallow him whole. Unable to fight it any longer, the blond felt himself slip, and all he could feel after that was rage...pure, unadulterated rage.

* * *

"**SSSASUKEEE!**" Naruto shouted. Finally finding the strength to move, he took off like a bolt of lightning and ran as fast he could to his former teammate. Sasuke, just now noticing that the blond was there, turned around just in time to receive a powerful punch that knock him off his feet. He barely touched the surface of the water before Naruto was over him, pulling him up and began delivering punch after punch to his face

"I'll kill you...I'll kill you...**I'LL KILL YOU!**" Naruto roared. His knuckles began to bleed as he continued his assault. Sasuke's face began to resemble a bloody pile of mush as he took each hit. He could barely hang on the consciousness, let alone fight back.

"Naruto, stop!" Kakashi called out. He ran to Naruto and tried to pull him off the Uchiha, but the boy elbowed him back so hard that he was sent soaring into the air. Kakashi, landing of his feet some yards away, noticed right away that something was very wrong with Naruto. The first thought that came to mind was that it was the power of the nine-tails, however, he realized that it wasn't just that. As he looked closely at the chakra that began to pour from the blond, he saw that it wasn't just the usual red nine-tails chakra, it also had a strange black chakra mixed in with it and it radiated the purest form of evil. Naruto, finally tired of punching Sasuke, stood over him, and formed a Rasengan from the ominous charka emitting from his body, turning his signature jutsu black and red. The Uchiha, with the little strength he had left, tried to escape, but Naruto stomped on his chest, holding him in place.

"DIEEE!" Naruto rammed the black Rasengan down at Sasuke, them out of nowhere, a White Zetsu grew from the Uchiha's shirt and knocked him away. As he flew back, Naruto's Rasengan became unstable and engulfed the boy in a massive explosion. When it cleared, the blond plummeted to the water below.

* * *

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Madara, with his mask removed, stretched out his new arm as he plotted his next course of action. Now that he declared war against the five great nations, he needed to make sure everything was in order before the battle began. He was still waiting Kisame, who was still tracking down the jinchūriki of the eight-tails, to report, and he needed to go to the Land of Rain to pay Konan a little visit. Suddenly, a White Zetsu emerged from the floor, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"You better come quick. Sasuke's in trouble."

Madara, satisfied with the feel his new arm, put his mask back on, and used his teleportation jutsu to leave the room.

* * *

**Land of Iron: Samurai Bridge**

"Naruto!" Kakashi ran to his student and fished him out of the water. He was relieved to see that Naruto, though injured from the blast, was ok and he seem to have reverted back to normal self. Then, the area near Sasuke and the White Zetsu became swirled and distorted, and Madara appeared from the spatial opening. He walked toward the white Zetsu and the beaten down Sasuke.

"I thought I told you to come back and rest, Sasuke." He said as observed the younger Uchiha, noting the evil look that he gave him. He then turn to face the injured Naruto and Kakashi.

"The nine-tails, eh?" Madara prepared make a dash at the blond, deciding that the opportunity to capture him was too great to pass up, but Yamato came flying from the forest and landed in front of him

"Don't even think about it." the wood style user warned, ready to do battle with the Akatsuki leader. Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, and Sai soon appeared beside him. All of them were still feeling the effects from the sleeping bomb from earlier, but stood ready to fight. Yamato made a quick glanced back at Kakashi and Naruto. "Sorry I took so long. I had a hard time waking these guys up."

Madara relaxed and refrained from to trying to take Naruto. "Well It seems that the odds are no longer in my favor. Oh well. Another time and place then."

"SASUKEEE!"

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto, who was struggling to make it his feet.

"Why!?...WHY DAMNIT!?" the blond cried, as more tears began to stream down his face. "All she ever did was love you... SHE LOVED YOU!...I'll make you pay...I'll make you pay for what you've done! I'll...I'll..." The blond's attempt to stand failed and he fell back down, but he kept his hate filled eyes locked on Sasuke.

The young Uchiha said nothing, instead turn his gaze towards Sakura's body. His face was once again unreadable, but for a split second, a hint of sadness appeared on it, which didn't go unnoticed by both Kakashi and Madara.

Deciding that now was the time to leave, the Akatsuki leader used his power to warp he, Zetsu and Sasuke back to the hideout.

"Man, What the hell happened here?" Kiba asked as he surveyed the damage of the bridge. He turn to sight of Naruto, barely keeping his balance, walk towards the lifeless body of Sakura and watched as he fell to his knee again and pulled her into his arms.

"...No way..." It was all the dog shinobi could say. The others turned towards the blond and his fallen friend, all mortified and shock by what they saw.

Naruto stared down at the girl, his tears landing on her face. He held her close as grief began overtaking him again and began to wail uncontrollably.

* * *

**Akatsuki Hideout**

As they walked back into the hideout, Madara observed Sasuke closely, noting how deep in thought he seem to be.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, deciding to pick the boy's brain.

"...I want Itachi's eyes..."

The Akatsuki leader smirked under his mask "I had a feeling you would warm up to the idea eventually. You relied too heavily on your Susano'o. I could tell your vision was going bad."

"I want it done as soon as possible."

"Very well...but...you seemed pretty against the idea before. Why the change of heart?"

The boy stopped and stood there for a moment. He thought back to his confrontation with Naruto and how he easily overpowered him.

"_I'll make you pay for what you've done!" _

"I have a feeling that I'm going to need them."

* * *

**I had the hardest time writing this chapter, and honestly, I feel "Ehhh..." about it (probably should have paid more attention in English class or something) Oh...and please review.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
